User talk:Inverarity
Colossus Thank You for your contributions to the Colossus Series Article's. Are you part of the Colossus Editing Team?... Ah I see that you aren't. well no matter, would like me to add your name to the team so we can better coordinate edits? SilverSword 23:24, 24 February 2009 (UTC) No thanks, I haven't actually read the stories. I just do administrative stuff and organization for whatever articles that need it. --Inverarity 01:27, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Hiiya I started a page called Connor Lovegood and I was wondering if you could fix it. All the stuff I wrote thats in the blue boxes is supposed to be under the pic as character info. I dont know how to fix it. Thanks, Conaboy2 :) You want to use a template. Follow the directions for the infobox to put one on your character's page. ' Inverarity 21:27, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing that page. Bye, Conaboy2 Link Thanks for answering my question! - [[User:Darth Craetor||'Darth Craetor]] (talk) ( ) 03:01, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Featured Articles Why don't you guys have a Featured Article option with 2,088+ articles? - [[User:Darth Craetor||'Darth Craetor']] (talk) ( ) 03:23, 19 August 2009 (UTC) We'd need someone to do the work of choosing featured articles. :) Vandalism Yo. I was the one who edited the realy shitty stuff to one of your pages. Sorry about that. I was coming off a bad moment and I decided to lash out against some random person on the internet, because of the fact I heavily disliked your fics. I apologise for my behavior. Protection Thanks for protecting my page. IPs are idiots, aren't they? XD Kougermasters 01:55, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Source? I've seen a lot of fanon being links to fanfiction.net. I was wondering if we can write our stories on the wiki, or we have to do it on an outside source.-- 15:28, December 21, 2009 (UTC) You can post your stories here, but not many people are likely to read them. I'd recommend you post them at fanfiction.net or some other archive, and then link to them from here. Inverarity 04:11, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Inverarity, thank you for everything you have done to build this wiki! All of your hard work has helped to build the wiki into a great site! Ajrand (Signal) 17:39, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Do you have any recommendations for new administrators? Ajrand (Signal) 17:43, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes: User:Tonyfuchs1019 Quicksilver Quill Awards Did you know when will be the next Quicksilver Quill Awards?--Salada22 Not really. You'd have to ask the admins at MNFF. Inverarity 16:32, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok. And, I have another question. I can post my fanfic here, with the complete chapters and everything?--Salada22 You can, but I don't think very many people will read it. You'd be better off posting it at fanfiction.net. Inverarity 17:21, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks for your help! =) You can see the page of my fanfic and say if you think interesting? Please tell the truth. The page. --Salada22 17:36, January 10, 2011 (UTC) TO INVERARITY! IMPORTANT! You know like the Albus Potter and Alexandra Quick series templates? How do you make templates like that? please answer :( :) thanks for reading, Donut4 : :Go here: :http://templates.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Templates : :Inverarity 21:02, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Answer Where is the Create an account or something button on Schnoogle The Hufflepuff Seeker 00:10, February 22, 2011 (UTC) You mean on FictionAlley? A FictionAlley account lets you post to Schnoogle and the other sites owned by FA. Do you need copyright to post Harry Potter stories on FictionAlley The Hufflepuff Seeker 13:40, February 22, 2011 (UTC) The copyright status of fan fiction is a bit of a legal gray area, but it's generally assumed that any fan fiction you post is using the original author's copyright. If you mean, can you only post stories that you wrote yourself to FictionAlley, the answer is yes. Inverarity 3 things, 1. My Bovius School of the Wizarding World was not copying off your Bovis spell that I just found out about (I know you knew, I think) 2. Thanks for putting the guarded template on my To Be Continued Article. You're allowed to edit them cause your an admin 3. Mind if on my profile I make a friends list and put you on, cause I really want a shortcut to your profile and I think you trust me. If you don't it's ok. But NO! I will never break wiki rules. Rules are to be followed forever and for life. The 3 F's Followed Forever For Life; answer all these questions (not to boss you around) Actually, the Bovis article isn't mine. Sure, you can add a link to me on your friends list. Inverarity riley roaster Inverarity. You know my Bovius School of the Wizarding World Article, I'm making a category for some lessons, teachers, and locations!!! I'm making the story of Riley Roaster on Microsoft Word so don't expect me to be just making these all up straight away. The Hufflepuff Seeker 18:00, February 22, 2011 (UTC)